lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncle Boaris/Main article
Uncle Boaris is an adult male warthog and the uncle of Pumbaa. He takes up residence in Russia, where he is known to be a very successful ballet dancer. When Timon and Pumbaa visit Boaris, Timon accidentally causes him to get seriously injured just before his final performance. As a result, Boaris suggests that Pumbaa takes his place during the performance, but since Pumbaa doesn't know how to ballet dance, it proves to be a challenge for him. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Russia Hour" Timon and Pumbaa travel to Russia to meet Pumbaa's uncle, Boaris. Along the way, Pumbaa tells his friend that he wants to make a good impression with him. When they arrive at his door after climbing a height of stairs, Boaris opens the door, smashing it on Timon, and mistakes him for a muffler. Pumbaa informs his uncle that the "muffler" is actually his best friend. After giving the two a tight hug, Boaris informs them that his ballet shows are not as successful as they used to be, but he plans to have a final performance the next day. When he practices for his show before the two, he slips on the caviar Timon had thrown on the floor just moments before (after he found out it was fish eggs rather than bug larva) and falls down the long stairway, breaking every bone in his body. As a result, Boaris ends up in a hospital and suggests to his nephew that he fills in for him. When Pumbaa fails to follow in his uncle's footsteps at a performance of ''Swine Lake, Timon stalls for time by doing a stand-up comedy act. Suddenly, the audience cheers when Boaris, supposedly having fully recovered, appears onstage. When Boaris finishes his act (with help from Timon), the audience triumphantly praises the performance, with Timon and Pumbaa in amazement. When asked by Pumbaa how he recovered so fast, his uncle replies that he didn't, and his body cracks into pieces. It is unknown if he perishes or not. Personality and traits Much like his nephew, Uncle Boaris has a friendly personality, as shown when he greets his company with strong hugs. He is described by Pumbaa to be the kindest, sweetest, and most gentle warthog. Boaris known to be the greatest ballet dancer in all of Russia. Due to his successful performances, he has received many awards and certificates, as shown on one of the walls of his apartment. However, as he informs to Pumbaa, his later performances were not as successful as the earlier ones, but he still plans on performing a final ballet act. Voice actors *''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - Jim Cummings Trivia *He is the first relative of the duo to be Pumbaa's uncle. The second uncle to appear in any Lion King continuity is Uncle Ernie, Pumbaa's other uncle who's deceased, and the third is Uncle Max, Timon's uncle. Gallery RussiaHour screencap.png RH_Timon_Pumbaa_&_Boaris5.png Rh_Boaris14.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles